


Wake up, Leo

by c_orrin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_orrin/pseuds/c_orrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr request for leokumi morning cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, Leo

**Author's Note:**

> i havent really written properly like this for ages, and this is really bad so just consider it practice and a horrible attempt at getting better again

Leo groaned as the sun shone through the gap in the curtains, hitting his face, and rolled over, reaching his arm to hug Takumi. Feeling nothing else in the the bed with him, he opened one eye to find the Hoshidan prince gone.

“…Takumi?” He mumbled as he sat up, brushing his hair back groggily.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m sorry.” Takumi smiled, pulling the curtains together before climbing back into bed. “It looked like the light was bothering you.”

Glad to have Takumi’s warmth back, Leo laid back down, resting his head on Takumi’s chest.

“It was.” The Nohrian muttered, “Thanks.” He added quietly, closing his eyes again.

Pulling Leo close, Takumi smiled and pressed a kiss to the blond’s head. Knowing Leo wasn’t a fan of mornings, he stayed quiet for a while, just holding him until he started to shift and groan.

“Awake yet?” Takumi chuckled softly, tipping Leo’s chin up gently to kiss him. He smiled as Leo just groaned in reply and hid his face. “We have to get up sometime, you know. You can’t stay in bed all day.”

“I can.” Came the muffled reply.

Seeing this as a challenge, Takumi shifted to drape himself over the blond. “If you don’t get up now, I’ll crush you to death.”

“Ack!” Leo squeaked, struggling beneath the Hoshidan. “Alright! Alright! I’ll get up, just please get off me!”

Takumi hummed slightly in consideration before rolling over to let Leo sit up. “Awake now?”

“Yes! Gods dammit!” The blond sighed irritably, rubbing his hands over his face. Reaching for his hair band, he couldn’t help but blush lightly when Takumi suddenly kissed his cheek.

“Time to go. There’s lots to do today and you already wasted half the morning.” Takumi smiled happily as he tied his hair back.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Leo smiled to himself, playfully shoving the Hoshidan before going to get dressed.


End file.
